


Back memories .

by RrpSaihara



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RrpSaihara/pseuds/RrpSaihara
Summary: The three guys after to play in a killing game , woke up in a capsule .





	Back memories .

The eyes of shuchi saihara open slowly . His head hurt him , a lot , he felt like his brain has not been used in a pretty long time . 

When he open the eyes he realize , that he was in a strange semi transparent green capsule . It look pretty futuristic but look like that no one have touch it because the powder was in all the capsule . 

He notice a button , a red button . He automatically press the button , what make that the capsule start to move and then the celing open slowly . 

When he could see the exterior he only see dark and more dark and a figure that see him . 

Are you ok ? Said the figure while extend the hand to you . 

Shuichi use the hand to wake up and then notice who was the person that was looking him .  
M-maki? Said saihara .  
Yup . Said maki while touch her hair sighly .  
Where are we ? And where is himiko ? Said saihara nervous about that he couldn't see nothing . 

The second quiestion answered very when a capsule opened with himiko inside .  
Nyeh? Said himiko opening her eyes while stump up slowly .  
Huh ? Where is the ultimate academy and where i am ?! Said himiko while start to scream .  
Hey shut up .said maki while grab her hand .  
Maki ? And saihara ? Where we are ?  
I dont know ... said saihara . While start to touch her head. He notice now that he have his hat put . Oh ? My hat ? I dont remember put it said while quit it and put it in his capsule . 

Maybe we were rescued? Said himiko .  
I dont know... said saihara while look the capsules . He see that were 16 capsules in total . All the capsules except the maki himiko y saihara's ones , that were in a green colour , the rest were in a red color . 

Then the mind of saihara start to work , maybe this is some type of sci fi thing ?  
Or a simulation ? That can explain all the things that we see: monokuma, exisals , kebo.... 

Then when he was about to tell they about that , they start to heard an sound of a door trying to open while the lights start to shine .  
Hey , open the door ! Said a masculine voice . 

Hum... guys , better we leave the discussion for later ? Said himiko pointing to the door that try to open . 

Guys ! Saihara pointed another door lets go ! 

The three students start to run but saihara stumbled with some cord and fell in some of the capsules make it electrify.  
Oh shit ! Said saihara while run to the door waking up . 

Then the shaking door opened and they see a group of mens with some dark chothes .  
Run more saihara ! Said maki while grab shuichi's and himiko's hands and start to run faster , reaching to the door , enter with himiko and shuichi , and close it . 

Then they continue running in larges hallways . Running and running .  
The exit ! Said saihara while continue running .  
They continue running , reaching the exit .  
There was too bright that her eyes have Get used to it . When her eyes get comfort they see that they was in a parking and the rest of it were a large dessert that filled all the view of the three . 

Great ! Now what ? Said himiko .  
Then maki notice a girl almost enter in a car with her keys . Then maki approach just in front of the girl and shocked .  
Hey guys ! Here ! Said while oper the car with the keys . 

The two students enter with maki to the car and maki start to run the car . 

Wait , do you know how to use a car ? Said shuichi .  
Well , in the job of assasing you arent gonna go in a bus to kill someone right ? Said maki .  
If you know it , run it now! Said himiko looking how the mens get out of the building . 

Maki just press the acelerator and get out of the parking .

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic , i hope that someone enjoy it .


End file.
